


DREAMSCAPES: REYLO ONE SHOT

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: Rey and Kylo battle the missions and mundanity of life on either side of the war. Sleep is a refuge when their minds can wander to their hidden dreams and desires.Force bond trope with slow burn sexy time and plenty pining and fluff. Little to no plot because these guys have a lot going on in their day jobs. This is where they get to finally just be together without all the tedium of war and stuff.Warnings for TLJ spoilers and softcore / vanilla smut.Kylo's has a dark Rey kink.Rey is a secret sub.*No surprises there*





	1. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day's Supreme Leading, Kylo just wants someone else to tell him what to do. 
> 
> Rey gets an eyeful of the Supreme Leader in all his "glory" and it certainly leaves an impression on her.

 

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

**_Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics / Marilyn Manson_ **

  


The Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren does not sleep easily. His mind is a tortured place in constant flux. Decades of training in the dark side stoked his anger but increasingly it turns inward against him. The void left by the incessant nagging of his former master, echos with conflicting thoughts. The mental pain is worse than any battle wound and it takes a punishing training regime to quiet his mind for sleep.

 

He spends hours hacking at training droids, dripping with sweat as he twirls and thrusts against the simulated attacks. Besides the sleep benefits, it keeps him in fighting form. He refuses to let his new title and position make him slovenly. Naturally introspective, he has always been more comfortable as a warrior than a leader. 

 

 

Feeling exhausted but cleansed from the ‘fresher, he settles to bed and shuts off the fluorescents, welcoming the gentle star light from his viewpoint. Since ascending to Supreme Leader he has allowed himself a few comforts befitting his station including a custom-designed bed to accommodate his over-sized legs. He stretches out his grumbling muscles and lets each slacken in turn, finishing with his eyelids blinking shut. The hard lines and Durasteel sheen of his quarters finally shuttered out for the night.

 

Beneath the steely mental defences he has built through years of torture, is a warmer, softer place where his mind can wander away from reports, discipline, power and control. Here his subconscious is safe to craft fantastical dreams, woven from threads of reality and long superseded truths, embellished with his desires to make them more appealing. 

 

Tonight, as he falls into this web, Rey appears, standing before him as the ashes of Snoke’s throne room burn – a galaxy of sparks cascading around them. The flames reflect yellow-gold flecks in Rey’s eyes, staring him down.  Her chest is heaving from the exertion of battle. Her hair mussed and sweaty. She is magnificent. 

 

He extends his hand and delivers his proposal. In the melting, not-real of the dream his hand holds a throbbing piece of his own flesh. HIs heart, for her. 

 

Rey’s face hardens as she regards his hand with contempt. The force crushes his fist at her command, squeezing unctuous blood onto the floor. He feels the moment it pops under the pressure. 

 

“The galaxy is not yours to give, Kylo Ren.” She steps towards him, deftly avoiding the broken bodies at her feet. “You. Have. To.  _Earn it_.” Her fingers jab at his chest, punctuating her words, then trace pointedly down his sternum while her eyes stay locked his own. She sweeps past Kylo's forgotten fist towards Snoke’s throne, toeing his oozing, bisected corpse out of her way. 

 

Kylo feels his trousers strain at her suggestion. Alighting the throne steps, Rey is suddenly naked, the room cleared of detritus and the flaming curtains gone, revealing the pin-pricked skies of outer space beyond.

 

Rey looks over her shoulder as he stares at her sky-clad body – the sylphlike frame that belies her strength. Her tiny waist flares into extravagantly curved hips and round, muscular behind. His eyes course down the cleft and send shooting stars through his body.

 

She drapes herself languidly across the throne, and opens her legs before him. A pearly seam of wetness draws his attention and his entire mind and body seems to recalibrate to make this his own personal source of gravity. 

 

“The Supreme Leader is dead,  _Kylo Ren_ ” She is staring at him intensely with a playful smirk. Challenging him. Baiting him. 

 

“Long live the Supreme Leader” He hears a voice say, and realises it is his own. 

 

Suddenly she is no longer naked, but wearing a diaphanous black dress. It’s billowy layers bunch around her waist revealing tanned legs spread before him. Her fingers trace the jewelled bodice and walk lower until they meet the glistening seam. Her flushed pink lips open like an exotic flower. She dips a finger inside barely half an inch and her mouth parts at the sensation. Kylo can only watch mesmerised as she licks her fingertips and extends them to him as an invitation. 

 

"Come. Kneel"

 

Dream Kylo translocates, genuflecting before this dark goddess. She is Rey but not Rey. Her essence is real but with a power-hungry twist that is pure fantasy. He is Kylo but not Kylo as he kneels before her, subservient but not cowed. He will fulfil her ever desire gladly and trusts she will reward him justly. 

 

He cradles her hand in his own and dips his tongue to her fingertips. She tastes creamy and earthy all at once. Like forests and rainwater. The taste of her awakens something primal inside him. Something  _animal_. 

 

In his lonely bed, Kylo is restless: shifting position in a futile attempt to relieve the storm of desire gathering through his veins. He is as hard in the flesh as in the dream, straining against the sheets to find any trace of friction.   


Looming down from the throne Rey pushes her finger tips between his lips, penetrating him in a semblance of what he so desperately wants to do to her. He sucks her fingers, lapping up every last taste, while his core throbs desperately to feel her lips on him. 

 

"Show me, Kylo Ren." Her voice is low and husky. "Show me your devotion and I will  _allow you_  to rule at my side."

 

His lust spikes and he crawls higher between her legs to cradle her face in his gloved hands, and claim her mouth in his. The force throws him back a foot and Rey's eyes gleam yellow-gold.   


"So bold, Knight of Ren. Prove yourself before you deign to claim me." Her hands push his shoulders down, drawing a feral growl from his throat. Resolve sets within him like tempering steel. He will make her scream his name in pleasure before he is through. 

 

He sinks lower and holds her lusty gaze as he kisses and bites up her thigh. Her scent is intoxicating as he nears her open lips, flushed pink and slick with wetness. He doesn't hesitate and buries his face between her legs, lapping her up and moaning at the sensual taste of her wetness. He thinks of the ocean locked away deep in her psyche and the luscious green island rising from the waves. Her earthy sexuality that only he knows, hidden behind her desert-hardened exterior. 

 

She is plump and succulent like sun-ripened fruit. He lavishes her with kisses and long licks, speaking his lust through movement rather than words.  She moans approval and he nestles deeper, thrusting his tongue inside her entrance - fucking her with his mouth until she grinds down against him. 

 

In his bed, seemingly a galaxy away, Julia's mouth waters at the mere thought of the act. 

 

Emboldened, he forces Rey's legs wider on the throne, and yanks down her bodice to reveal her peaked nipples. Rising up on his knees he takes one in his mouth as he penetrates her entrance with a single gloved finger. Her golden eyes shutter in ecstasy and her head drops back, exposing her pale throat to his mouth. He sucks and bites like a night-creature as she bows against his curling fingers. The same small gesture he used to call her sabre. 

 

Her hips quicken against his hand and she flutters against his fingers. He returns to lap at her wetness as she builds towards orgasm, sucking her hard nub and groaning in sympathy as her pleasure peaks and then shatters around him.   


Rey is gasping and writhing in her stone seat above him, riding out waves as they dissipate. He looks at her with pride and as she stills around his fingers and locks him with her eyes. He waits for judgement, kneeling on the spot he has knelt so many times before. 

 

She smiles and his heart bursts with pride. "Take me now, Kylo Ren, I am yours. Fuck me like you fight me. Show no mercy."

 

His impatient mind banishes his clothes in a heartbeat and he takes himself in hand. He is impossibly hard and aching to feel her heat on his cock. Rey is literally dripping wetness all over Snoke's throne and he rubs himself at her entrance, making her gasp as he spreads her impossibly wet wetness over them both. He drinks in her lusty gaze, panting mouth and heaving chest. He will give her everything she wants and more. In one sharp thrust he sheathes himself inside her with a searing stab of pain and they both gasp aloud. Her walls are tight but they mould to his contours perfectly, yielding to his movement. 

 

After the first stroke he draws back until they almost separate, then thrusts again with even more force, driving into her cervix and practically lifting her out of the stone seat on his cock. Again and again he fucks into her with punishing strokes until she is clutching with her ankles and clawing with her nails. The darkness courses through them and he feels her pleasure and pain in equal measure as she builds towards a blinding climax. 

 

"Kylo... Harder. Make me hurt. Make me  _yours_ "

 

Dream-Rey shudders around him like an earthquake and the very walls of the room vibrate with the force of her power. She clenches around him like a choke hold and arches into him like a serpent then finally collapses against his bare chest, spent, as he continues to ride her through dissipating waves. 

 

"Come inside me Kylo Ren - give me that Skywalker seed you are so proud to bear. Fill me with the darkness of your dynasty."

 

With that he scoops her - thick arms around thin waist - and flips her to kneel on the throne, arms slung over the backrest and ankles spread obscenely wide on the seat, presenting herself like a bitch in heat. 

 

He pierces her from behind and drives his full length into her lithe body as if to cleave her in two. His hips grind hard into hers, as he can go. It is animal. Violent even.  His orgasm peaks almost immediately but lasts for an eternity, releasing ribbons of white in time with the staccato of his thrusts. His mind strobes with images of the cave she showed him, the salt crusted surface of Crait bleeding red, the splitting ground of Takodana. Trees burning, planets exploding, stars streaking through hyperspace. And at the heart of it all - Rey.  _Always Rey_. 

 

The starlit throne room throbs around them as they collapse together on the throne. Rey cradles his head to her soft breast and strokes his hair, comforting him as he settles. A blissful warmth kindles inside him. It is alien but completely intoxicating. A feeling he will chase again and again until he has it always. 

 

Gradually, Kylo becomes aware that the softness against his cheek is in fact his pillow and the tangle around his legs is sweaty sheets rather a tousled gown. His mind scrambles to grasp the dream world before it melts, giving way to the sterile hum of the Finalizer engines.   


He remembers just enough. The feel of it. The feel of  _her_. It's tangible enough to bring himself off with an angry fist and finally relieve the insufferable pressure at his groin.  

 

HIs quarters settle back in to his conscious mind, but behind the metallic soundscape of the ship there is something else. A reality that is not his own, bleeding through. The bed beside him is warm and disturbed. Was it his own thrashing movement or something...  _someone_... different?

 

Eyes wide and searching the darkness, he knows sleep will not come again tonight.   


* * *

 

Rey feels their connection like a gathering storm. Static. A change in moisture. Sound changing almost imperceptibly. 

  


Like Kylo, she lies in bed, eyes clenched in desperate need for sleep. Her mind strobes between saber forms she can't perfect and military strategy that she doesn't understand. She is frustrated and tetchy. The sheets are too hot. The air stifling. The mechanical clanks of the falcon too loud as it heaves with too many passengers with too little space. 

  


The air changes around her and her eyes snap open to see him lying beside her. He seems to hover in the air by her tiny bunk, on his side and clearly asleep. It is as surreal as ever, but somehow even more disconcerting than when he is awake. Every muscle in her body is clenched. A breath captured in her lungs. He seems unaware of the connection and she instinctively needs to keep it that way. 

 

They haven't seen each other since Crait almost a month ago. Honestly, Rey has no idea even what to think let alone say about it. He tried to kill her and her friends. The Supreme Leader had commanded his armies in the military equivalent of a child's tantrum.

 

It has been too painful to think about. Now that he is here she feels frozen with conflicted emotion. She felt his pain and regret when she closed the Falcon door, knowing fully how he would read that. The last thing she felt was his desolate loneliness as hopes he had date kindle were snuffed out and he was more alone than ever. 

  

She finds it hard to reconcile looking at him now. In sleep, his face is relaxed and boyish, like it was when they touched. His jaw, usually set and harsh, is loose. His imperious brow soft and pliant. His dark lashes fan out prettily on his pale cheek. 

 

She studies the constellations of moles on his face. Two darker raised spots by his ear that she wants to touch. The jagged line of his (her) scar bisecting his features. It has lost its angry red and is now a faded pink ribbon. Cracked like his saber crystal. 

 

His face twitches suddenly in a scowl. His plush lips purse together. His eyes are restless beneath his lids, lost in a dream. What does the Supreme Leader of the galaxy dream about? Maybe best not to know. 

 

Reassured that he is sleeping deeply, Rey breathes more easily and risks a wider look askance at him. He is curled foetal style with long limbs stacked neatly on top of each other. The black sheets tucked under his arm, exposing a glimpse of his bare chest. Rey's heart rate spikes involuntarily. She curses her body for its weakness. This is the enemy.  _Right_?

 

She examines the tapestry of scars on his skin. Grazes, cuts, slashes, burns cross-hatch his pale flesh. His muscles ripple and he adjusts his position. His face suddenly contorts, brow furrowing and jaw twitching on its hinges. Rey's only movements are her eyes following and hoping for him to settle without waking.   


His body is now prone on the bed, the sheets bunched beneath his arms but tented mid-way down his body. Rey breathes out silently and slowly as she realises he is hard. His manhood is outlined by the shadows of the sheets and she gets a clear sense of the full shape of his body. Her cheeks flush crimson. She has to leave before he wakes because how weird and awkward would that be? The Bond feels stronger than ever and she has no idea how to sever it at will. 

 

Kylo makes a throaty noise in his sleep and writhes on his back, uncomfortably. Now she really wants to know what he is dreaming about. Presumably not trade deals for the First Order. Unless he got off on that kind of thing. She giggles like a child at the thought then catches herself before checking him out again. 

 

On Jakku, she treated all men with suspicion so is naive for her age. How would it feel to touch it through the sheets? Would he wake? It seems to twitch and move of its own accord. Can he move it like a hand or foot?  


The throaty moan comes again. Definitely not trade deals, she smirks.

 

Rey's insides twitch and she struggles to silence her heavy breaths. She can't help but imagine he might be dreaming about her. On Starkiller when she breached his mind there was a need that she couldn't identify and she sensed neither could he. Is it for her? Who else would it be for, really? 

 

His hips shift again beneath the sheets and Rey flicks her eyes between his twitching erection and his face, framed in a halo of tousled black hair. A pink flush is creeping across his pale chest. His nipples, peeking out from the sheet, look hard, as if cold. Emotions flicker across his features, so different to his usual facade. She feels oddly happy that he is able to find some pleasure, even if it is in a dream. 

 

This whole situation is doing strange things to Rey. She is simultaneously tormented by the thought of him waking and the thought of him not waking. His mouth begs to be kissed, if only to watch his eyes fly open. That taut silhouette beneath the sheets makes her want to rub and rut herself over him like a desert cat marking its territory. Anything to sate the pressure building between her own legs. 

 

Watching his face intently for signs of waking, she slips a hand slowly down her own body to seek out that heat. She is wet. Very wet. She stealthily circles her hard nub and imagines it is Kylo's fingers not her own. Maybe even wearing his gloves - a tiny 'oh' escapes her mouth as she dips inside.

 

As if in response, Kylo moans again with a deep rumble and his fist grasps at the sheets while one buries itself beneath its expanse. Will he stroke himself? The thought makes Rey giddy and she wills his hidden hand to start moving along his erection. 

 

Her own hand quickens at the thought but she feels their Bond start to fragment. Sounds shifts and colours change as she re-centres on her bunk on the falcon. She tries desperately to anchor on Kylo but he flickers out of her sight like a data-pad losing power. The feel of him fades until she is left only with empty need. 

 

Rey huffs aloud in her tiny bunk and smacks the dusty bunk wall in frustration.  She grips the image of his hand under the sheets tight in her mind - it is all she has and all she needs. She imagines matching the rhythm with her own hand over his. Stroking and coaxing him to get harder until he spills his seed over muscled abs. Her fingers pulse, emulating the scene on herself and she comes loudly and with abandon. The Falcon creaks too loud for anyone to hear, she hopes. 

 

Rey collapses to sleep sweaty, with her legs still open and her hand forgotten in her crotch. Her rational mind disengages to let her subconscious to make sense from the night's events. If that is even possible. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. The heartbeat in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wants Kylo to show her the ways of something... 
> 
> CLUE: its not the Force.

__Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

**_ We found love in a hopeless place, Calvin Harris / Rihanna _ **

  
  


Another day. Another engine to fix. Another book to study. 

Rey moves from activity to activity, conversation to conversation, but can't shake the memory of last night. She has no-one to talk to about this. Where would she literally even start? In the cold light of day it feels ridiculous. Why didn't she challenge him? Throw him out of bed? At least roll over away from him? How is she supposed to fight an enemy she is happy to share a bed with, even if he doesn't seem to know about it? 

Another rehydrated ration pack. Another sonic shower. 

She wonders about his daily routine and shoves the thought away. None of this matters. None of it is helpful. The Jedi texts are particularly tedious today. Glyphs she doesn't understand. Diagrams that make no sense when she tries to emulate them. Infuriating sessions with Finn, trying to spar in a way that stretches and challenges her. It passes the time but does not hone her abilities and she is weak and frustrated and endlessly alone in this. 

Meditation is a relief and a sigh but the image of his face sleeping comes unbidden to her mind every time she sweeps it clear. 

On Jakku, she knew exhaustion so overwhelming it felt like death washing over her. Her eyes dry and sandy. Her muscles aching and depleted. She wishes for that exhaustion now so she could at least collapse into unconsciousness. She stares at the wall of the bunk just to make her eyeballs dry out and finally succumb to sleep. 

It is Jakku her mind latches as slumber finally takes hold. The fierce heat and endless dunes of nothingness. An abyss of sand. An eternal cycle of subsistence. Her skin is sand-whipped and sun burned. Her tongue thick and furry. Her stomach growls like a feral animal. She needs water, food and shelter but has no idea which way to go. 

And then Ben is there like a mirage. Stark black against the golden sand, wearing silks and a billowing cloak. His face part covered by a mask over his mouth.

He takes her into his arms: cradles her head as he pours cool, crystal clear water down her throat. There is enough to sate a whole village and he lets Rey drink and drink and drink. It gushes over her chin and into her hands. She wipes her dusty face and hair, lavishing herself with moisture. 

He holds out food and it isn't dry rations but a colourful exotic fruit. She bites and fragrant juice gushes into her mouth, spiking her blood sugar and firing up her brain and body with fresh energy. 

Alone in bed, Rey licks her lips - manifesting the taste in her parched mouth. 

Dream Kylo takes off his face wrapping and looms over her. "Now, Padawan, we train"

She realises the desert has become a training room inside a ship. Kylo is aloof and commanding. She watches him intently and listens respectfully when he speaks. 

He teaches her forms, slowing his fluid movements so she can copy his footwork. She admires his technical skill but his flow is inspired. He connects kata to make efficient use of space and mixes techniques to counter attacks in ways she can't really comprehend. 

She takes a stance and he circles her, adjusts her pose. Broad hands grip her limbs and twist her muscles into unnatural angles that somehow create a better foundation. She feels his powers combine with her own as he shows her how to channel the force to give more strength to her movement. 

Finally, they duel and Rey works hard to put his lessons to use. He is purposefully using sequences they have practiced and she counters quickly, using her speed against his size advantage. Arcs of blue and red slash their airspace but Rey feels the battle rather than sees it. His mind is ajar, allowing her enough access to feel his intentions and craft the right response.  

In a moment of inspiration, Rey draws the Force to power an extravagant flying kick to his chest. He hits the sand hard with Rey pinning his chest.

Kylo is smiling, actually  _smiling_  at her, and it is just _radiant_. "You have done well, Padawan. You will be a true Jedi Knight and together we will be unstoppable."

She flushes with pride and... something else... as he promises her a reward. "Ask anything and I will grant it. " She knows what she wants. What she has always wanted from him. 

"Master" The word feels at home on her lips. "I need you to teach me something more. Teach me about this..." Dream Rey kisses him seductively. 

In an instant, she is on her back and he is upon her, caging her with his limbs. "Of course, my eager apprentice. Pay attention."

He kisses her neck and ears, whispering in a voice dark and sweet as molasses. Revealing what he is going to do in minute detail, he renders her to molten desire in his arms. 

"First, little Padawan, I'm going to undress you so I can look on your body. You have trained hard and you need to be stroked everywhere before we can progress."

Dream Rey loses her clothes in a heartbeat and Kylo is nuzzling at her neck and ear lobe. 

"Do you feel a heat building at your core? Your body is getting ready for me - I can feel your arousal through the Force. We need to make sure you are soaking wet and desperate to be filled."

His dark mane is suddenly between her legs and she throbs at the feeling of his tongue on her soft flesh. In her bed, Rey arches off the bed and moans noisily. 

Dream Kylo is back at her ear. "I need to stretch you open, Padawan. Just a finger inside until you are ready for more. Good girl. "

He curls his fingers inside her as he continues, "Then I'm going to slide my hard cock inside you to fill you up. It is your first time so we will go slow.  The pleasure will mask any pain and you will be able to feel me all through you."

"I'm going to ride you harder and deeper until I hear you scream master. I won't stop until you come around me and then I will fill you with my seed until it pours out of you."

Even in her dream, she feels him inside her and there is nothing but him and her. Joined as one. His weight is bearing down on her and it's so tangible. His face is as it was in his bed asleep, mouth open and panting. Eyes closed in rapture as he takes her. 

Rey moans and shudders in her bed. Almost manifesting the fantasy and orgasming for real at the thought. Her mind is lost in the dream until something changes. Kylo is there, but in a different way. A familiar scrape of her mind that feels too real to be a dream. 

Rey's eyes snap open in an instant. 

\----------

Another day. Another meeting. Another galaxy. 

  
  


Kylo goes through the motions wishing he still had a mask to shield his face from prying eyes. His thoughts are too loud and people must surely see them, must know.  It was blaring out of his mind like a giant speaker system. 

  
  


His dream of her. Challenging and commanding him. Goading him to prove himself. And then rewarding him so exquisitely.  It was everything he wanted and needed. If he couldn't see Rey in the physical world at least he could hold onto this fantasy. It's pathetic and embarrassing but he finds he doesn't care. Pleasures are few and far between in this hollow kingdom he has crafted around his life. 

  
  


He collapses nto bed early and focuses on the dream of the throne room, reaching for the threads as he tries for sleep. Perhaps he can pick up where it left off last night. Or replay it again and again to bring some blissful comfort and joy to his tortured mind. 

Just as he drifts the familiar static hum prickles in the air and he darts awake.   
  


Rey is lying beside him, sleeping soundly and his eyes flash wide like flashlights. A cocktail of emotions wash over him. Relief that she is alive and well. It has been weeks since their last connection. Fear that she will wake and they will fight in one way or another. He has no president for how their next conversation will go. Pain that he cannot, must not, reach out to touch her. And beneath all of that a stirring excitement linked to him dream last night. 

He knows now that he wants to claim her. Perhaps he always has. Acknowledging it gives him clarity but he knows he can't just take what he wants. This isn't a fight to be won or lost. It's something different. About giving as well as taking. Yielding to the other. Years and years of training he is completely unprepared for the one challenge that actually matters. He feels a sharp pang for his mother who could surely help him with this unfathomable task.   
  


He stays motionless letting only his eyes move across her sleeping form, making the most of the view while he has the rare chance. Her tiny frame is cramped into a tight ball but he can clearly see her features. Her eyes always draw him but now they are closed her can appreciate her face as a whole. She has an elfin beauty - exquisitely formed ears and nose. Her tan has faded but her freckles remain, peppering her skin like stars. 

She shifts and moans in her sleep, licking her lips. Kylo feels a stirring in his core and a dream image of her on the throne flashes back through his mind. The sight of her laid out like this, so peaceful and sensuous is driving him crazy.   
  


It is an intrusion; there is no denying that. It isn't his fault that the Force connected them in this way but the rest is his choice. He may not get a chance like this again and he has to get a sense of her thoughts about him. Nothing else. Just a gist. 

He skins her mind as softly as he can, brushing across her thoughts like a seabird over water.  She is clearly dreaming and this thread pulls him away from his search. He can't see details but the feelings are strong - the same pattern she associates with him - interesting. He makes her feel safe as well as scared. She respects him as an equal but also a teacher. She is opening herself up to him - letting him guide and teach her.   
  


Desire burns beneath her dream like a hot lava pool. She is highly aroused in both her mind and body. He focuses his mind harder to catch the detail, in too deep now to withdraw. He latched on to a thread more solid that the rest of the dream - a memory. He sees his own face, eyes closed and mouth ajar as if in rapture. She has seen him like this, just as he is now seeing her in bed. 

He digs again - too deep. Rey’s eye's snap open and meet his. Pupils contracting in the light, then dilating as they register Kylo's face, staring back at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing - please give generously :)


	3. Here forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally space baes both get Force Bond signal. 
> 
> Will they manage to overcome some intense awkwardness and do justice to the sexual tension. 
> 
> Its A03 so of course they do!

_When I lay with you_   
_I could stay there_   
_Close my eyes_   
_Feel you here forever_   
_You and me together nothing gets better_ **   
**

**_ Set fire to the rain, Adele _ **

  
  


Adrenaline pumps through their veins and the Bond seems to freeze under the pressure. The seconds beat out between them, each one lessening likelihood of someone attacking. Their sabers lie untouched by their beds. 

Emotions strobe through the Bond and their eyes seem to have a silent conversation of their own. Words are too cumbersome. Where would one even start to talk about this most odd of situations? They are on different sides of a galaxy. Different sides of a war. There are mountains and chasms between them. And yet, in the deep wells of their minds away from such practicalities, they understand each other at the most fundamental level. Perhaps some things are better felt, than said.    
  


Rey breaths deeply and purposefully to bring her heart under control a movement that seems to calm them both. Together they become grounded. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. 

  
  


He shifts to mirror her position so they are curled towards one another side by side. She appears floating beside him. He appears floating beside her. It's intensely weird but strangely comforting. Aside from everything else they have both missed this intimacy. Both feared it would never grace them again. 

Kylo brushes his hair in a nervous gesture and Rey catches his wrist as if blocking an attack - his eyes well with sudden fear that the atmosphere could turn hostile.  Instead, Rey gives a tiny smile and cases his huge hand in her splayed fingers, and cradles it in front of her heart. The tender gesture flares open the Bond. As their skin meets their minds are blown wide open. 

This isn't like before. Instead of the future they see the past. Kylo sees Rey's dream as if it were his own. The desert sand under his feet. The blessed coolness of the water down his throat. The feel of his own weight pressing down and claiming her. 

Rey sees Kylo's dream in meticulous detail. The smell of burning curtains and seared flesh. The scent of her own arousal. The feel of her softest most delicate flesh against his lips. Cheeks burn and eyes dip. It’s a feeling of being both a violator and violated. The force does not seem to respect personal boundaries and there is little else to do than blush and giggle. 

_ Ben... _  She starts with no idea of what comes next. 

_ Rey... _  Comes the answer, just as blind.

As with all things between them, Rey moves first. Whether killing or kissing, she takes the lead. She brushes his lips with her own then pulls back to find his eyes. Watching to see what he will do. His pupils dilate before leaning close to press her back gently at first and then with all the weight of the loneliness and fear since they last met. 

Kylo curls over her, eclipsing the Falcons strip light with his tousled black mane. He kisses her deeply as if pouring his soul into her. Rey arches up to him, her body showing her the way. Lips and teeth and hands tangle as they find new ways of moving together before finding angles that work. 

A moment of eye contact is enough to consent to more. There is nothing but here and now. His body. Hers. 

Rey feels Kylo's leg stroke up between her own and grinds eagerly into his thigh. She feels heady from her dream and her sex is hot against his bare thigh. 

Hands are everywhere in a frenzy of exploration. His broad palms find the swell of her breast, cupping and squeezing as she moans into the crux of his neck. Her hands span his broad shoulders and plunge into his soft hair just as in his dream.    
  


Rey pushed his hand lower and his fingers meet a pool of wetness. Now he groans into her, unable to think about what this means. What it  _shows_. She wants this. Wants him. After all he's done and despite everything between them. Nothing else matters but sinking completely into Rey. This miracle girl who found him like a broken piece of machinery and salvaged him with her clever mind and her beautiful heart.   
  


Recalling Kylo's dream, Rey gently grips his wrist and recalls his hand from between her legs. She looks deep into his chestnut eyes as she lifts his fingers to watch him taste her. It's arousing in a way she can't explain. His eyes close in ecstasy as he licks the wetness on his fingers, before Rey moves his hand to her own mouth and takes then in. Kylo's eyes are blown, his face mesmerised.

Against her thigh, Rey feels his erection twitch at the taste. She kisses him deeply, with the tang of her sex on both their lips, and sinks her fingers into his silky hair. She can't find the right words but she tugs his hair down where she needs him to go. She thinks of the dream-Rey and he seems to catch the idea and he is gone in an instant, force-shoving sheets aside and guiding her legs open to settle at their apex.    
  


The first touch of his plump lips on hers makes her gasp aloud. He kisses, nuzzled, licks and sucks. It is a frenzy of sensations and all she can do is arch into his mouth to chase the contact. She is already wound like a desert cat waiting to pounce. Her climax peaks quickly she grabs his head and drives it against her sex, legs clamping down around his ears like a vice.

Kylo peers through dark lashes to watch her orgasm like some rare cosmic phenomenon. So many emotions in one face. She looks pained but beautiful. She gasps and moans and for a moment he is genuinely scared that she might be in agony, but her hands in his hair says otherwise. Tears stream from her eyes and then she slumps heavy into the bed. He adjusts his touch until he is caressing just her entrance, reluctant to stop completely. Eventually, he climbs back up her body  all cumbersome limbs and strange nakedness, to lie beside her and kiss her sweaty brow.   
  


Humming in pleasure, Rey's hands wander across his skin, wanting to feel every inch of his body. She moves in tiny circles down his abs and the v shape of his hip bones to find his aching erection. She strokes, finger tips first, then palms him in a loose grip. A groan rumbles deep in his throat and she quickly learns what he likes. He feels warm in her hand and the skin is softer than she imagined somehow. The hardness is _fascinating_  and the way the skin moves helps her create a languid rhythm that he rocks into. 

_ Rey... _  It's a whispered warning and a question and a prayer.

_ Please Ben. I need you. Inside me.   _

She captures his lips again and all but pulls him over her like a blanket. It's awkward.  He is in his bed but also hers and it's impossible to know where the laws of physics apply and don't. Knees bang and heads connect with unseen surrounding but neither of them care.

Rey guides his weight down onto her. Cradled between her legs he rubs against her wetness and notches himself at her entrance. 

As he nudges inside, they both gasp aloud at the sensation. They adjust. Push again. Finally, his blush rests flush against hers and time stands still. 

Rey was braced for pain but it never came. Just a stretch and a sigh. It feels kind of nicer than she expected - unlike the coarse jokes and banter she overheard from desert traders. To Rey it feels  _reverent_. This most intimate part of him is sheathed inside her and it is like a gift. She squeezes and grinds against him to explore the feeling.   
  


Kylo swirls into her body and is transfixed by her reaction. She groans and hums at every movement, completely unselfconsciously. Her body grips him perfectly, yielding but firm.  The more he gives, the more she seeks. He is used to seeing - extreme reactions - in people he encounters but this is new and alien and wonderful. Its perhaps the bigger power and privilege he has ever felt. She is the most incredible being in the universe and drawing these primal noises from her makes him feel like a god. 

They settle into a steady cadence, moving against one another, and the Bond thrums in time with their strokes. kisses turn to gasps. Caresses become a desperate clinging and clawing as they build to a frenetic rhythm that neither feel fully in control of. 

Still eager to experiment, Rey flips them both and gasps at the feeling of being astride him. With hands beside his head as she ripples her hips against Kylo's and somehow it is even deeper and more electric. She closes her eyes and feels the force alive around them.  _Dark, light, balance._   
  


Kylo is falling apart, shuddering beneath her as he tries to hold on, not wanting it this end, ever. His face is flushed and eyes blown wide. His muscles are wound in tension as if fighting for his life. They are both so close. 

Rey falls against his shoulder and gasps into his ear as her climax crests. "Let go Ben"

He does and the world implodes as they come together. Galaxies of stars burst behind their clenched lids and white out their vision. Reality bleeds out. There is only them. Here. Now. 

Rey's head finds Kylo's chest where his heartbeat is pounding beneath muscle and sinew. Slowly, slowly they settle and still. His fingers trace her hairline, stroking softly, then twisting golden strands between his fingers. Rey's toes twitch against his. Their hands find each other. Fingers twine and palms press. 

Their breathing deepens and Kylo wraps his big arms around Rey, shifting her around so her back is flush against his chest. A muscular harbour around the sea. She tucks her head beneath his chin and every mark she made to clock her lonely days in the desert evaporate in a contented sigh.

The bond could stutter out at any second so they cling to the moment. Inhaling the smell of their mingled sex and sweat. listening to the soft, basal sounds from each other’s bodies. The boundary between waking and sleeping becomes hazy and they both slip into a tranquil sleep.

The Bond is a lackadaisical tangle of thoughts and feelings that weaves a dream world somewhere between his mind and hers. Previously the threads would tease loose and sever the tie, but tonight they hold true.

When they wake in the morning, for once, they will not be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading . 
> 
> Check out my other fics if you've enjoyed this and I'll be back soon with more Reylo related fun and frolicks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I love reading comments and feedback so let me know what you think. 
> 
> I keep trying to write longer fics with actual plot but keep getting sucked back into smut. These two just deserve some lovin!
> 
> xxx


End file.
